


In These Arms

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Babies, Daddy Aaron, Daddy Robert, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its so sweet its sickening, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought we all needed some fluff after everything so here you go- Robron and their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Arms

Aaron rolled over and reached for Robert; finding the space beside him empty he sat straight up and opened his eyes,  
“Rob?”  
He looked at the clock and frowned, being 3:47 he expected to be woken by their son crying. Instead the flat was silent. He climbed from the bed and padded his way into the living room,  
“Rob?”   
He walked into the kitchen and noticed the cupboard door open. He closed it and yawned before heading into their son’s room. He opened the door slowly and stopped at the sight before him. Robert was standing in his boxers in the middle of the room, swaying slowly side to side; the baby against his chest, his blue eyes looking up at him then closing slowly as Robert quietly sang to him and stroked his back,  
“Here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right. Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces, little darling…It seems like years…there we go little man. I love you. You know that don’t you? Daddy loves you…and I am never going to let anything bad happen to you. Ever. You’re my boy.”  
He ran a finger over the baby’s hair and smiled,  
“Even when you wake me up at this time.”  
He turned when he sensed someone behind him and smiled at Aaron leaning against the door. He looked down at his son and kissed his head,  
“Did I wake you?”  
Aaron shook his head and walked over to them. He put his arms around Roberts waist and kissed his shoulder,  
“How long’s he been awake?”  
Robert leant back slightly against Aaron’s chest,  
“About half an hour. We’ve had two ounces, a nappy change-“  
“And a couple of verses of The Beatles?”  
Robert smiled,   
“I like The Beatles. And evidently…”  
He moved his arm slightly and took the baby’s hand in his,  
“So does Charlie.”  
Aaron smiled again,  
“I think he’s out.”  
Robert turned his head slightly and smiled,  
“Yeah. Daddy to the rescue.”  
Aaron smiled and reached over to run a hand over Charlie’s hair.  
“I think it’s alright to put him down.”  
Robert continued swaying slowly,  
“I know. I just…I’m not ready to yet.”  
Aaron smiled against Roberts skin, his heart bursting with love for the man.  
“Proper little fusser you, aren’t you?”  
Robert turned around,  
“And?”  
Aaron smiled at him and leant up to kiss him gently.  
“Imagine their faces if they could see you right now.”  
Robert smiled and kissed Charlie’s head,  
“They wouldn’t believe it. Probably think I have some evil master plan in mind.”  
Aaron reached up and brushed Roberts hair away from his eyes,  
“I think they’d be as proud of you as I am.”  
Robert bit his lip and smiled,  
“Soppy git.”  
Aaron smiled and looked away,  
“Must be the lack of sleep.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Must be.”  
Aaron shrugged and rubbed Charlie’s back,  
“That or this little guy is making me soft in my old age.”  
“You’ve always been soft.”  
Aaron pushed his head into Robert’s arm and smiled. Robert looked down at his son and smiled,  
“Charlie Patrick Livesy Sugden. Softener of men’s hearts for the last 4 months”  
Aaron grinned,  
“I have a suspicion that your heart was secretly soft way before then.”  
Robert looked at him for a moment and smiled gently. Aaron rested his head on Robert’s arm,  
“Want me to stay here?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“I got him. You go back to bed. I’ll be through in a bit.”  
Aaron nodded and kissed Charlie gently before leaning up and kissing Robert again,  
“Alright. Take your time.”  
He left Robert in the room and headed back to bed. When Robert came back in he smiled at him,  
“Everything alright?”  
Robert nodded and climbed in beside him,  
“Yeah he’s fine. Should be good now until 6.”  
Robert shuffled down into the bed and pulled Aaron close; he pressed his lips into Aaron's hair and smiled,  
“I love you.”  
Aaron smiled and wrapped Roberts arms around him,  
“Love you too….Daddy.”  
Robert kissed his head and held him close before closing his eyes to try and get some sleep until Charlie woke them up again.


End file.
